bewafandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Spade
Eric Spade 'is an American backyard wrestler who currently wrestles for the Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (BEWA), where he teams regularly with Ryan Stevens as Team Awesome. In BEWA, Spade is a 3-time BEWA Tag Team Champion alongside Ryan Stevens, and on May 14, 2011 at Legacy 3, Team Awesome finally faced off against The Irish Truth in a long-awaited tag team bout between what many considered to be the two best tag teams in BEWA history. They would defeat the The Irish Truth, who entered the match as the XMW Tag Team Champions, to unify the BEWA and XMW tag team titles and become the Unified Tag Team Champions. Wrestling career 'XBW Wrestling (1999 - 2008) Eric Spade originally began his backyard wrestling career in 1999 as one of the original members of Xtreme Backyard Wrestling, later known as just XBW Wrestling, where he wrestled for nearly 9 years under the alias The Reaper. The federation was based out of different backyards in the Baltimore suburban area, primarily Glen Burnie and Millersville. His first match was a loss against Deathwarrent, who would later become his partner in one of the most successful tag teams in XBW known as Armageddon. Spade was one of the more high-profile members of the XBW roster and went on to become one of their most decorated wrestlers, having won every championship and tournament the company had to offer at least once each. The only other wrestler in XBW who was able to match or even best this accomplishment is Ryan Stevens. XBW eventually closed its doors in 2008 during its filming of Season 5 after numerous disputes and delayed tapings, and afterwards Spade considered himnself to be retired from backyard wrestling. 'Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (2009)' Spade's "retirement" did not last long as close friend, former XBW wrestler, and current BEWA wrestler Ryan Stevens would begin to bait Spade into coming to wrestle for BEWA. He decided to test the wrestling waters once again and made his BEWA debut in September 2009 using the alias Eric Spade, a name he used for his commentator alter-ego in XBW. The name change was primarily due to BEWA already having a wrestler named Reaper, but also Spade personally feeling the name was too synonymous with XBW and should remain retired with that federation. Spade joined Stevens as part of a small group called Team XBW, making his debut by interfering in a match Stevens was having against another former XBW member, Josh Dreamer. The two beat down Dreamer in the ring and left him laid out after using a riot club on his knee. Dreamer would get revenge the following event when he challenged and defeated Spade in a singles match. Spade would make only a few more appearances in BEWA that year, including a tag team loss to Jacob Practice and Ronald Scott, while teaming with Ryan Stevens as Team XBW. 'The Rise of Team Awesome (2010)' Spade did not immediately return to BEWA at the start of the following year, but would eventually come back to reunite with his tag team partner Ryan Stevens, who reinvented themselves as Team Awesome. The first tag team match together was in the Everybody Wins Match where the duo won the right to wrestle for the Tag Team Championships, but would end up losing to the team Jason G and Kris Kraven. The following event they won a triple threat tag team match to get another chance at the Tag Team titles, but by the next event those titles had been vacated. Team Awesome would defeat J Slash and Spider to win the vacant titles for their first reign as BEWA Tag Team Champions. From there, Team Awesome went on a four match winning streak and became the longest reigning tag team champions at 70 days. During this time, Team Awesome formed a stable with United States Champion, Josh Dreamer and BEWA Champion, Twitch Graves, that became known as the Revolution Mafia. The stable did not last long, eventually splitting apart when egos clashed and Josh Dreamer interfered in a Tag Team title match between Team Awesome and Jinx & Markice Ruen, hitting Spade with Trouble In Paradise which allowed Jinx to roll up Stevens for the win. Bomber would then book a Revolution Mafia friendly fire match between Spade, Stevens, and Twitch Graves to decide the #1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at Eclipse. During that match, Team Awesome would work together just as much as they fought to take out Twitch, and in the end, Stevens would show loyalty to the team and stepped back to allow Spade to pick up the win. Unfortunately, Spade would never make it to Eclipse due to an injury. The day before Eclipse, Spade competed in an event called Best of the Best, being booked by his long time friend and former XBW member Reilly Davidson, where he wrestled J Slash in a hardcore match. During this match, Spade would suffer a severely sprained right foot that would keep him out of action for two months. This would mark the end of his 2010 year in BEWA. 'Xtreme Maryland Wrestling (2010)' Spade would make only a few sporadic appearences in XMW in 2010 which would become its final year. His first appearance would be as a substitute opponent against Ryan Stevens, whose original opponent did not show up to the event. No mention was made of their being tag team partners during this match. Spade would not appear again until several months later, this time allying with Stevens as Team Awesome, who had by then developed a following from their matches in BEWA, and the duo allied themselves with Team Sapphire. However, the sprained foot that Spade suffered during Best of the Best would also cut short his XMW career. 'Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (2011)' Spade immediately returned to BEWA at the start of its 2011 season, but with The Triad now in control, they would force Spade and Stevens to face each other at Vicious Valentine II for Stevens' United States Championship with Jason G as the special guest referee, Stevens would retain the belt and after the match, Team Awesome would laid out Jason G with the Four Kicks. The following event, The Triad called out Team Awesome and offered to award them the vacant Tag Team titles in exchange for Stevens vacating the United States title, an attempt to put their team loyalty to the test and drive a wedge between them. Stevens called the bluff and agreed to exchange the titles, thus crowning Team Awesome two-time Tag Team Champions. But this would be short-lived when The Triad forced them to defend the belts immediately against the reunited Dalton Brothers. Interference and distractions from The Triad would cost Team Awesome the match and they lost the belts to the Daltons that same show. It would take two more months, but Team Awesome got their eventual rematch with the Daltons and this time defeated them to win the Tag Team titles for a record third time. During that same event, Team Awesome would aide The Irish Truth in winning the XMW Tag Team Championships, thus setting up what many considered to be the most requested tag team match in BEWA history. Team Awesome had carved out a reputation as one of the best teams in BEWA, while The Irish Truth was arguably the best team that came from XMW. The match was scheduled for Legacy 3 and would also unify the BEWA and XMW Tag Team Championships. Team Awesome prevailed in the match, not once but twice (when the mathc was restarted after a screwy finish), and become the Unified Tag Team Champions. At the following Warfare/Chaos, Chris Bomber stated he was unhappy with how chaotic and screwy the ending of the match was, and decided to book Team Awesome and The Irish Truth one more time at Battleground 3, in an Iron Team Match with multiple referees to keep order. He would also make it the main event of the show, thus marking the first time that the Tag Team Championships would be defended in the main event of a major BEWA event. Team Awesome would go on to lose the match and the Unified Tag Team Championships to The Irish Truth by a score of two falls to one fall. A few days after the event, Team Awesome made an announcement stating they would both be stepping away from the tag team division to start competing in singles matches, but would still remain allies together as Team Awesome. In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves' * Air Raid Crash * Snapmare Driver 'Signature Moves' * Guillotine leg drop * Multiple submission variations ** Horns of Aries ''(Bridging arm triangle choke) ** ''Spade-shooter ''(Modified step-over cloverleaf) ** ''Anaconda Vice ''(Arm triangle choke) ** ''Trailer Hitch ''(Modified figure four leglock) ** ''Hog Tie ''(Neck scissors / hand-held deathlock combination) * Multiple kick variations ** Springboard roundhouse kick ** ''WMD ''(Diving dropkick to opponent hanging through the ropes) ** Yakuza kick ** Running big boot ** Baisuku knee kick ** Shining wizard 'Managers' * Reilly Davidson (2010) '''Catchphrases' * "We are awesome... BITCH!!" 'Entrance Themes' * "Debonaire" by dope - XBW * "Enemy" by Sevendust - XBW * "Whatever" by Godsmack - XBW * "Don't Stay (The DarkHorse Is Back Remix)" by Linkin Park - BEWA Championships and Accomplishments 'Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance' * BEWA Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Ryan Stevens * Unified the BEWA and XMW Tag Team Championships (5/14/2011) - with Ryan Stevens * 2010 Best Tag Team Champions - with Ryan Stevens 'XBW Wrestling' * XBW Championship (2 times) * XBW Maryland Championship (1 time) * XBW Internet Championship (1 time) * XBW Hardcore Championship (3 times) * XBW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Deathwarrent * JCW Championship (1 time) * 4th Annual Nemesis Memorial Cup Winner * XBW Triple Crown Champion * XBW Grand Slam Champion Career Records Match History 10/4/09 - Lost to Josh Dreamer clean. 11/1/09 - Lost to Ronald Scott & Jacob Practice clean in a tag team title match. 4/11/10 - Won the Everybody Wins Match. 5/16/10 - Lost to Kris Kraven & Jason G with Ryan Stevens clean in a Tag Team Title Match. 5/30/10 - Beat Dirty G & Loco & A.I. & "Gene" clean with Ryan Stevens 6/13/10 - Won the vacant Tag Team Titles with Ryan Stevens by beating J.Slash & Spider clean. 6/27/10 - Beat Blackhawk & Riggs dirty to defend the Tag Team Titles with Ryan Stevens after Josh Dreamer interfered on their behalf. 7/11/10 - Beat Jason G & Kris Kraven with Ryan Stevens clean to defend the Tag Team Titles. 7/25/10 - Beat Mack Daniels & Artamiss Riggs clean with Ryan Stevens to defend the Tag Team Titles. 8/8/10 - Beat Jinx & Rocky Phoenix clean with Ryan Stevens to defend the Tag Team Titles. 8/22/10 - Lost the Tag Team Titles with Ryan Stevens to Markice Ruen & Jinx after Josh Dreamer distracted Team Awesome. 9/5/10 - Won the Revolution Mafia Friendly Fire Match clean over Twitch & Ryan Stevens. 9/19/10 - Beat The Rock Obama clean. 2/5/11 - Lost to Ryan Stevens clean in a United States Title Match. 2/26/11 - Became a Tag Team Champion when Ryan Stevens traded his U.S. Title for the Tag Titles. 2/26/11 - Lost the Tag Team Titles with Ryan Stevens dirty to the Dalton Brothers. 2/26/11 - Lost the Chaos Mini Brawl For All after being distracted by the Dalton Brothers. 3/12/11 - Lost in the 2011 Brawl for All Match. 3/26/11 - Lost to Ray Black & Samuel Masters with Ryan Stevens in a triple threat Tag Team Match with Rolland Havick & Erik Haze. 4/9/11 - Beat The Dalton Brothers with Ryan Stevens to win the Tag Team Titles. 4/30/11 - Beat Ronald Scott & Artamiss Riggs with Ryan Stevens after Riggs and Scott fought amongst themselves. 5/14/11 - Beat The Irish Truth clean with Ryan Stevens to unify the BEWA & XMW Tag Team Titles. 5/14/11 - Beat the Irish Truth clean with Ryan Stevens to defend the Unified Tag Team Titles. 5/28/11 - Lost to J.Slash & Rolland Havick clean with Ryan Stevens. 6/11/2011 - Lost to the Unified Tag Team Titles to the Irish Truth clean in a 30-Minute Iron Team Match with Ryan Stevens. 6/25/11 - Beat Ronald Scott in a 2nd Wind Match Qualifier after Jacob Practice inadvertently distracted Ronald. 7/9/11 - Lost to Rocky Phoenix in the 2nd Wind match with Jason G & Markice Ruen. Category:wrestler